


【CSGO/jackz✖️kennyS】过家家

by worshipper



Category: Counter-Strike (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worshipper/pseuds/worshipper
Summary: 时间线就是jackz被踢的那段时间，有一说一jackz走了我真的巨tm难过，所以写了个be的。大概就是kenny因为jackz不在g2了就和他分手了，他之前和jackz在一起就是随便玩玩嘛，但jackz是真喜欢他（经典渣受艹hhhh
Relationships: jackz/kennyS
Kudos: 2





	【CSGO/jackz✖️kennyS】过家家

**Author's Note:**

> 极度ooc，很多细节我都是自己脑补的，毕竟我也不是什么专业人士或者真的认识kenny和jackz:-D  
> 分手炮注意！PUA注意（

“我曾经沉默地、毫无希望地爱过你。  
我既忍受着羞怯，又忍受着嫉妒的折磨。  
我曾经那样真诚那样温柔地爱过你，愿上帝赐你别的人也像我一样坚贞如铁。”  
——————————  
jackz不熟悉kennys，直到他加入了G2。  
但这不代表他不认识kennys，法国CS圈的谁能不认识这位人物呢？  
jackz第一天来到俱乐部的时候，说不紧张是假的。  
他放好自己的行李，就一边整理身上的新队服一边往训练室走。  
shox和bodyy已经坐在了自己的电脑前，jackz露出自己一贯灿烂的笑容和两人闲聊起来。  
他很快从shox的口中得知，kennys迟到算是一件很正常的事，不过也就晚个几分钟吧，他就会来训练了。  
当jackz整理好自己的外设时，训练室的门被推开了。  
那副他在网络上看到过无数次的面孔映入眼帘，一瞬间他从旁人口中了解的关于kennys的所有记忆都生动鲜活了起来。  
这位赫赫有名的awper穿着一件普普通通的纯色T恤，下半身就是G2队服中的黑色长裤，褐色的头发有些杂乱地翘起，微阖着的下垂眼还带着刚刚睡醒的慵懒。  
他很自然地垂着眼扫视了一圈训练室，然后把目光投向jackz：  
“hi，你就是jackz吧？这么快就来了啊！”  
kennys面无表情的脸上绽出一个称得上可爱的微笑，眉毛眼睛都弯弯的看起来颇为温和。  
jackz眼睛慢慢睁大，然后也扬起一个大大的笑容：“嗯，你好～很荣幸和你一起打比赛。”  
……  
jackz很多时候会偷偷观察kennys和shox的互动。  
他们俩认识的时间很长，已经熟悉到仿佛情侣的地步。  
他注视着kennys笑嘻嘻地抢过shox喝了一半的红牛，注视着shox佯装生气地去掐他脸颊，注视着他们两人一起接受采访，注视着他们并肩入场，注视着他们总是并列着的座位……  
倒不是说jackz觉得自己被排挤了，相反他外向的性格让他和所有人都相处地很轻松。  
但他就是忍不住地在意kennys和shox之间，独属于他们的小细节。  
jackz会觉得有些不舒服，但他不知道自己为什么这样的无所适从。  
“我……应该是想和Kenny做朋友吧。”  
jackz打定主意，就开始行动了。  
很多事儿就是在不知不觉中发酵的，也许是一起看了球赛，也许是比赛中为他冲锋陷阵，也许是提前帮他准备好的红牛……  
总之，jackz感觉到了，自己潜移默化的小动作是在生效的。  
他们之间也出现了独有的“细节”。  
但大部分时间，和kennys成双成对的还并不是他jackz。  
直到shox离开。  
jackz有些羞愧，因为在他心底最深处最阴暗的角落，滋生了一种名为“窃喜”的情绪。  
“轮到我了吧，应该是我了吧。”  
jackz忍不住地雀跃。  
然后，顺其自然的kennys“最好”的朋友就变成了他。  
他们一起接受采访，并肩入场，队伍中所有的活动几乎都被他们两承包了。  
很快，所有人都知道了，jackz是kennys最喜欢的队友。  
kennys不是会吝啬自己情绪的人，他的喜欢总是明目张胆的。  
腻歪地贴在一起合照，在社交平台上表白，打游戏的时候嚷嚷着让他发狙……  
jackz很喜欢这种被依赖和偏爱的感觉。  
但与此同时，他内心莫名的焦躁也越来越严重。  
握手，碰拳，嬉笑，拥抱……除此以外，jackz想要更多。  
他为自己未知的欲望感到慌张和羞愧，也因为kennys看他的眼神而恐惧。  
那双琥珀一样的眼眸如同平静的湖面，表面的澄澈和温柔之下到底是什么他也不知道。  
“他是发现什么了吗？”  
jackz忍不住胡思乱想。  
他开始回忆自己的一举一动，是否太出格了。  
他感觉自己仿佛回到了学生时代，像一个情窦初开的小男孩，深陷自己的暗恋心情中。  
他没有开口挑明的打算，他也没有那样的勇气。  
直到某一天，kennys笑嘻嘻地吻了他一下。  
那是赛后回到酒店，他们在jackz的房间里玩桌游，这个吻没任何征兆，jackz一瞬间以为自己出现幻觉了。  
“额，你……”  
jackz手里攥着的纸牌都被他捏的扭曲，他看了看满脸狡黠的kennys，才意识到刚刚发生的事是真的。  
“干嘛这么惊讶啊，Jackie……”kennys撇了撇嘴，“不喜欢么？”  
“不不不，我是……”jackz张了张嘴，终于还是说出了一句话，“是，是打算和我交往吗？”  
“对啊。”kennys点点头，“多有意思啊。”  
“好的。”  
jackz几乎是有些急切地回应道，再多的顾虑都被他抛到了脑后。  
jackz本质上也不是犹犹豫豫的人，他停顿了一下，伸出手抱住了kennys。  
“干嘛？做是不可能做的哦，比赛还没结束呢。”kennys任由jackz整个人贴上来，慢条斯理地把自己手里的纸牌整理好。  
kennys穿着最日常的队服，jackz慢慢地把手伸进他的衣服内，从腰侧一路摩挲到肩胛骨。  
kennys身上没有多少肉，再加上他出众的身高，整体显得更加单薄。  
jackz甚至能摸清那层薄薄皮肉下，骨骼的轮廓。  
瘦削的同性抱着有多舒服那是瞎扯，但jackz就是很痴迷于这种感觉。  
触手可及的脆弱感，但又是那么鲜活和真实。  
jackz甚至都不敢用力抱kennys，他生怕眼前的一切只是梦境。  
“喂，都抱了十分钟了……游戏还没结束呢！”  
直到kennys的抱怨从耳边传来，jackz才回过神。  
他露出熟悉的灿烂笑容：“不好意思不好意思，忘记了。”  
“……想抱就抱着吧，今晚我睡你这儿就行了。”kennys叹了口气，随意地说道。  
jackz一愣：“可，可以吗？会被发现吧。”  
“反正明早约定好了在前台碰头啦，只要不迟到malek就不会来敲门的。”kennys解释道，“怎么？不想一起睡么？”  
“想，那就一起吧。”jackz猛的点头。  
洗了澡，两人就要准备休息了。  
jackz躺在床上，看着一旁的kennys，忍不住伸手摸了摸他头顶柔软的短发。  
kennys也侧过头，对着jackz笑了笑。  
jackz很喜欢kennys的笑容，他自从来到G2就越发搞怪的一个原因也许就是想要逗kennys笑。  
jackz的手顺着kennys的额角滑到他的脸侧，带有老茧的指尖轻轻揉捏着他原本就有些泛红的眼角。  
“喂，当心戳到我眼睛。”  
kennys也伸手戳了戳jackz的额头。  
“怎么可能，我很小心的。”  
jackz低声说，温热的鼻息洒在kennys的睫毛上。  
“……行吧，那我睡了。”  
kennys无奈点点头，往jackz那里缩了缩，闭上了眼睛。  
jackz踌躇了一会儿：“我能再吻你一下么？”  
“嗯，当然。”kennys眼睛都没睁。  
jackz的眼神很温柔，他没有像kennys那样蜻蜓点水一样的吻一下脸颊，而是落到了对方的嘴唇上：  
“我爱你。”  
……  
时间如流水一般逝去，他们有了新的队友，nexa和hunter的到来确实让G2出现了质的飞跃。  
他们几乎打入了整个上半年所有大赛的决赛，虽然因为莫名的原因都是拿了亚军，但这也足以让他们登上世界第一的宝座。  
这也是G2第一次登上hltv第一。  
jackz想了很多，很多关于他和kennys以后的事。  
他的状态出奇的好，他觉得每一天都有用不完的活力。  
直到这一年接近尾声，因为疫情而长时间的线上赛事让绷紧一年的G2疲惫不堪，再加上一整年都没有一个冠军，俱乐部想要做出改变。  
“什么？Niko要来？”jackz愣愣地听着malek带来的消息。  
他不是没想到这件事，毕竟hunter是Niko的堂哥，他只是没想到Niko来的这么快。  
有人来，自然就有人走。  
jackz心里凉了半截，他知道走的人很可能是他。  
果不其然，Niko的到来让他和amanek进入轮换的模式，谁更好谁留下，就是这么残酷。  
amanek的状态出奇的好，几乎让所有观众对他刮目相看。  
jackz的心也沉到了谷底，他很明白，自己上场的效果不如amanek，因为他的位置有一部分和Niko重合了。  
疫情严重的欧洲，已经许久没有进行线下比赛了。  
jackz自然也是在自己的家中参加比赛。  
又是休赛的一天，jackz独自坐在电脑桌前打bot，他能做的就是练习，不断地练习。  
枯燥的瞄准训练，让jackz的脸色一片麻木。  
直到他的ts传来一条消息：  
那是kennys在邀请他加入队伍。  
“额……”  
jackz突然手忙脚乱地摸了摸脸，然后才反应过来，kennys看不到他的表情。  
“咳咳，Kenny怎么了？”  
同意邀请后，jackz轻快地问。  
熟悉的声音从耳机中传来：“无聊了，想和你聊天。”  
jackz嘴角轻轻扬起：“多练习练习啊，刚刚换了站位。”  
“好累啊，不想练。”  
“别任性了。”  
“……哦，好吧。”  
jackz不是傻子，他知道Niko的到来，对于kennys也是很大的压力。  
他也知道Niko刚来的那几天，kennys失常的发挥让他在网络上受到了无数的咒骂和指责。  
jackz犹豫了一会儿，说：“你打的很好，你能越来越好的。”  
kennys的声音再次响起：“那你呢？”  
jackz一愣，嘴角的笑容有点苦涩：“我也想和你一起越来越好。”  
kennys良久没有说话，两人就这样沉默了许久，耳机里只有敲击键盘和鼠标的声音。  
“你知道吗，我真的很喜欢你。”kennys突然又说，“我不常说‘很喜欢’，但Jackie……你算是少数的那一部分。”  
jackz似乎从kennys的话中听出了什么，但他想不通，也不打算去想：“我也很爱你……”  
最终……最终，jackz还是要离开G2，这就是故事的结尾。  
在2020的结尾，jackz也迎来了他在G2的结尾。  
毫不夸张地说，jackz有一种被判死刑的错觉。  
不只是因为离开了自己付出数年青春的队伍，还因为他要离开kennys了。  
当他被下放之后，很快就收到了kennys的一条消息：  
他要来见他一面。  
地点约在kennys随便订的一家酒店。  
两人都在普罗旺斯境内，一趟飞机不过半小时。  
jackz出神地看着手机上的地址，手指有些颤抖：  
“好的，我会准时到的。”  
一天后，jackz坐在酒店的大厅内等了十几分钟，终于看到门口出现了一道他熟悉的身影。  
kennys没有穿队服，他套着一件红色的卫衣。  
红色是kennys最喜欢的颜色，他对暖色调一直颇为偏爱。  
jackz和kennys现在用的同款蝴蝶刀——渐变之色就是红橙渐变，鲜艳漂亮的让人忽视刀锋本身的锐利。  
他好像瘦了一点……是自己在家作息颠倒不好好吃饭么？  
jackz呆呆地盯着他，满口的话一时间竟是说不出来。  
kennys看到他后，露出了最初见面时的笑容:“走吧。”  
“好。”jackz才反应过来，拎起背包跟上去。  
拿到房卡，两人一路无语地走进房间。  
kennys懒散地坐在床上，他抬起那双似乎总是湿漉漉的下垂眼，看着jackz。  
jackz也深深地看着他。  
kennys停顿片刻：“Jackie，我……”  
“我能吻你么？”jackz突然打断了kennys的话。  
kennys似乎稍微有点诧异，但他还是点点头。  
随即，jackz就有些气势汹汹地揽住他，将有些发愣的狙击手完全包裹在怀中。  
不像以往的温柔，jackz这个吻似乎包含了太多的情绪：愤怒，急切，不安，暴躁，痛苦……  
他咬破了kennys的嘴唇，鲜血顺着两人的嘴角流到下颚。  
“呜”  
kennys痛的皱了皱眉，但没有推开jackz，只是任由jackz的双手死死把他禁锢住，力量之大让kennys怀疑自己的肋骨都要被压断了。  
终于，在他快要窒息的时候，jackz终于舍得松手了。  
“呼……”  
kennys的呼吸有些局促，湿润的眼眶和血红的嘴唇看起来颇有些色情：“好点儿了嘛？”  
kennys这样问。  
jackz低下头，闷声闷气地“嗯”了一声。  
kennys舔了舔被咬破的嘴唇，说：“Jackie，是时候分手了。”  
jackz猜到他要说什么了，但真正亲耳听到依旧难以接受：“……可是为什么呢？只是因为我要离开G2了吗？即使不在同一个队伍我们也还是能在一起的啊！”  
jackz的声线在颤抖，他真的不明白。  
kennys无奈而缓慢地说：“现实一点儿吧Jackie，只要不在一个队，那交集最终会越来越少，我们都会有新队友的。”  
“可你不只是队友！你是我的爱人！”jackz几乎是在大吼。  
kennys似乎是笑了下：“Jackie，都结束了。就像玩过家家一样，你可以是我的丈夫我可以是你的妻子，但那始终是一场游戏。”  
jackz苦涩地有些说不出话：“所以你不爱我，对吧？”  
kennys歪了歪头，似乎有点疑惑：“我从未承诺过‘爱’啊。不过我真的很喜欢和你在一起玩，但现在的情况……你自己也明白吧。”  
jackz愣了愣，随即咬紧牙关，捏着kennys肩膀的手掌逐渐用力：  
为什么，为什么能一脸无辜地说出这种话呢！  
jackz在颤抖，心中的情绪过于复杂和激烈，以至于他都不知道该用什么表情来面对现在的情况。  
kennys感受到了肩膀上的疼痛，但他依旧没有推开jackz。  
倒不是说他感到愧疚啥的，而是他知道遇到这种事儿jackz需要一个接受的过程，如果他有怒火发泄出来就行了，忍耐和沉默只会让感情藕断丝连，当断则断才是最好的。  
jackz沉默片刻突然猛地把kennys压在床上，暴躁地埋下头咬住kennys露出半截的苍白脖颈。  
“嘶……轻，轻点。”  
kennys痛得缩起肩膀：“我知道你很生气，想上我可以，我包里有润滑剂和安全套。blast比赛还没打完呢，我不想发炎住院。”  
jackz苦涩地笑了笑，抬起头注视着kennys：“这算什么？分手炮么？你每次分手都这样么？”  
kennys眨巴了一下眼睛：“也不一定……看我自己的想法吧。”  
jackz一边把kennys的包扯过来一边问：“你和谁上过？shox？apex？nbk？sixer？happy？”  
kennys又叹了口气：“Jackie……你没必要知道这些。”  
jackz抿了抿唇：“是啊……是啊，我确实没资格管你。”  
他胡乱扒光自己和kennys的衣服，顺便的还用皮带把kennys的手腕绑在了一起。  
“额……其实不用这样的，我不会反抗的。”kennys小声说。  
jackz摇摇头：“我就想这样。”  
然后他就不给kennys再多嘴的机会，把涂满润滑液的手指塞进那处柔软湿润的后穴。  
kennys的表情僵了一下，条件反射地想要并拢大腿，但jackz就跪在他的双腿之间，很显然这个动作不可能实现。  
潦草地用三根手指做了扩张，jackz就恶狠狠地插了进去。  
“恶狠狠”这个形容词可是一点儿都没有夸大，kennys甚至觉得这都不足以形容jackz的力道了。  
他觉得自己的下半身一瞬间都麻了，忍不住地吸了口冷气。  
这绝对算是kennys近几年来体验过最粗暴的一次上床经历了，jackz似乎总是喜欢把他扯来扯去，也喜欢用手掌掐住他的脖子肩膀或者腰之类的地方。  
在kennys恳求不要在自己的脖子上留下太多痕迹之后，jackz就完全把注意力转移到他的大腿和腰腹上。  
意识有些涣散的kennys自我安慰道：这样也行吧，至少打比赛的时候不会引起注意。  
欲望和愤怒混合在一起，让jackz丧失了大部分理智。  
他只想把这个冷漠，顽劣，残忍的爱人操到哭，实际上他也做到了。  
从最开始的求饶到之后话都说不出来，kennys的眼泪就没停过。  
jackz觉得自己应该感到痛快，但实际上他并没有。  
相反，当他反应过来时，发现自己也在哭。  
和kennys的茫然不同，jackz的眼中盛满了悲伤、不甘、愧疚之类的情绪。  
他觉得自己像个自相矛盾的傻逼，舍不得kennys难受但又痛恨他的绝情，他一边心疼一边又对自己说“这是他自找的”。  
他们具体做了多久，kennys也没啥概念，他清醒的时候窗外已经没有阳光透进来了。  
jackz就静静地坐在他身边，沉默得像是一尊石像。  
kennys翻身坐起来，痛的有点挤眉弄眼。  
“呼，我要走了，太晚就没有航班了。”  
kennys开始潦草地穿衣服，反正衣服也沾了不少汗，就算现在洗了澡回家又会弄脏的，不如全都等到回去再处理了。  
幸亏带了安全套。  
kennys一边穿衣服一边想。  
“一定要走么？”  
“没有挽回的余么？”  
“对不起……对不起，可是我真的很爱你……”  
jackz埋着头，沙哑的嗓子带着一点哭腔。  
kennys揉了揉自己手腕上被皮带勒出的淤青，一瘸一拐地走到门口：“不用说抱歉，也不用说爱我，你会找到更爱的人，好吗？”  
“就这样吧，再见了。”  
kennys推门前最后看了一眼jackz，然后就很干脆地离开了。  
失去走廊灯光的房间再次陷入昏暗，jackz就静默地待在黑暗之中，良久之后才用手掌抹了一把脸，像是自嘲也像是乞求：“可我就是爱你啊……”


End file.
